


Sly Rabbit, Oblivious Fox and Writer

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fox Nathaniel Kurtzberg, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: This fic is centered mostly around Marc and Nathaniel, there will be some chapters with Marinette and Adrien as the focus sprinkled in too. Also my first attempt at this ship.Marc never expected to met a new friend because she faceplanted trying to walk up the stairs, but here she was, staring down at him while he was trying to figure out what just happened."Hey, I'm new here and you seem interesting so we're going to be friends." And the only response his brain could come up with was OK.At least she was trying to help him with his crush on Nathaniel, and she gave him inspiration for the comics. Now if only he could figure out why Nathaniel was acting so strange, and where he keeps disappearing to.Meanwhile Marinette is getting sick of Lila's lies, and when she spots someone questioning them she jumps at the chance to expose her.As for Adrien, he's trying to straighten out his priorities about keeping everyone happy and helping a friend.Chloé is trying to turn her life around, no longing wanting to be responsible for any more akumas, and decides helping to expose Lila is a good first step.





	1. Faceplant Into the Stairs to Make a Friend

It was a free hour for my class, and the art room wasn't open so I settled for my spot under the stairs. I didn't spot Nathaniel anywhere, I assumed he was still in class. I pulled out my notebook and started writing down small ideas for the comic we were working on. I had jotted down several ideas when I heard a thump above me. Freezing, I slowly turned my head up to see green eyes staring at me. Apparently, a student had fallen while on the stairs.  
"Hey, I'm new here and you seem interesting so we're going to be friends." She, the voice was female, stated.  
"Um.." I stammered, trying to get my brain to function. "Ok." Why on earth did I say okay!? Her eyes light up and disappear, only for her to stand by my side. The first thing I notice is that she has fiery red hair, but her hair looks more red then Nathaniel's to me.  
"So, since we're going to be friends, we have to tell each other our names. Mine's Nikki." She states.  
"It's, uh, Marc." I state, nervous about this whole thing. Nikki beams as if she recognizes me.  
"You created that amazing comic book, didn't you? Also you were Reverser, I thought your powers were neat and that you were really close to beating Ladybug and Chat Noir." She stops and blinks a couple times. "I probably shouldn't have said that last part, my bad." She sheepishly rubs the back of her neck.  
"No, it's fine. I'll have to get used to that." I dejectedly sigh, looking down at the ground.  
"Well if anyone makes you uncomfortable, tell me, and I'll punch them." Nikki states, most likely wanting to make up for what she said. "So what class do you have, I got Ms. Mendeleiev. That's a mouthful to say."  
I glance up at her. "Really!? I have her too! Maybe we could sit together?" I trail off during my offer, not wanting to get my hopes too high.  
"Yeah that'll be great!" Nikki's eyes light up again. You're the first person who wanted to be my friend since I moved to Paris." She explains.  
"You're the third person I'll be friends with at this school, both of them are in different classes so we mostly hang out in the art room when we have time. It's room 33." I tell her, still slightly unsure about her.  
"Thanks, now I really need to head to the Principal's office. I was on my way there when I tripped and met you. See ya!" Nikki turns around to head up the stairs.  
"Bye." I call back before turning back to my notebook and writing down an idea inspired by Nikki.


	2. Nikki Storms the Art Room and Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nikki finds the art room, introduces herself, makes Nathaniel jealous, and decides to make another blog.

“Heyo, I’m here Marc!” Nikki yells as she bursts into the art room. “Can you believe we don’t have the last class together? It’s so horrible without you!” Her tone takes a 180 as she hangs all over me.  
“Hey there, I’m Marinette. So I’m guessing you’re a friend of Marc.” Marinette introduces herself. Nikki praticully leaps off of me and in front of Marinette.  
“I’m guessing you’re the one Marc told me about. Since we’re friends of Marc, we’re going to be friends too.” Nikki declares, pointing at Marinette.  
“Huh?” Marinette gets out, clearly confused as Nikki starts to ecstatically shake her hand, taking that as a yes. I giggle, because it was funny when it wasn’t you.  
“Hey Marc, Nathaniel was out today. Why not video call him?” Alix explains, before picking up my phone starts to video call him.  
“Ah! I can just text him, it’s not necessary to-oh! Nathaniel, he-hey!” I’m cut off by Nathaniel picking up.  
“Hey Marc! Thanks for calling, I caught a cold.” Nathaniel greets me, looking happy.  
“The way I met Marc was so weird.” I hear Nikki telling Marinette and Alix, who went over after calling Nathaniel.  
“Who’s that? I never seen her before.” Nathaniel asks. I turn my head back to the screen. “Is she a friend of yours?”  
“Yeah I met her today, Nikki come say hi to Nathaniel.” I call her over.  
“Hello!” Nikki settles for waving at Nathaniel. “Oh! I can tell you guys how we met! I mean, imagine telling the kids. She clears her throat. “How did you two met?” She had pitched her voice higher. “Well I was trying to get to the principal's office when I tripped and faceplanted on the stairs. He looked up and we started talking.”  
“It was more like you taking complete control of the conversation.” My eyes widen as I realize what I said. Nikki starts laughing before she managers to get some words out.  
“I knew you had a sassy side!” She starts cracking up more.  
“I better go.” Nathaniel suddenly says. “I’m gonna take a nap.” He ends the call without a goodbye.  
“Well that was rude. I don’t think I like him very much.” Nikki claims.  
“He was probably just sick.” I reason.  
“Anyway..” Nikki changes the subject. “I looked up Ladybug and Chat Noir, the kitty doesn’t seem to get a lot of love or spotlight. I’m gonna change that!” She declares.  
“How?” Alix asks, putting on her mask so she can start working on her project.  
“I’m going to create a blog, Chat’s Chat! It’ll focus mainly on Chat, the side heroes, I’ll include Ladybug, but she already has the Ladyblog, so there won’t be as much of her.” She explains.  
“That sounds great! I’ll watch your videos when I time.” Marinette encourages.  
“Yay! But let’s not let this leave the room, I don’t want everyone to know who I am. Hawkmoth could use people against me, plus I’ll stay far enough away that I won’t need rescuing.” Nikki points out. “I’ve already done a blog before, so setting up will be easy. I’ll just have to advertise somehow.”


	3. We Now Interrupt Lunch for an Akuma Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has gone by, in the story, last time we've checked in on our little cinnamon roll and his friend. What's happening today is Nikki finds out devastating news and a video for her blog. Master Fu has thoughts about releasing another Miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the timeline I have going on is Chameleon happened a day before Nikki moved to Paris, so Lila's been ruining Marinette's reputation for a week.  
> Also I headcanon that Marc is a really sassy and sarcastic person after you get to really know them.

It's been a week since I've met Marc, everything's been great. I have all but one of my classes with him, and I get to hang out with him in the art room. Marinette's made me a mask to wear for interviews and if I want to do talk videos. My mask looks amazing and it appears to be covered in dragon scales, which dragons happen to be my favorite. And then this happens.  
"Could Nikki Evans please report to the principal's office? Thank you." The intercom makes the announcement no one wants to hear. Marc turns his head towards me and gives me a look that just screams "What did you do!?" I shrug before collecting my stuff and getting up.  
"Let's go see what the big man wants." I mutter as I make my way to the office. Upon arriving at his door, I raise one hand and knock.  
"Come in." He calls out. I let out a sigh before opening the door of doom. "Please have a seat Miss. Evans. And before you ask, no, you aren't in trouble." He explains.  
"Oh thank goodness." I breathe out. "So what exactly is this about? I doubt this is a new student check up."  
"Well, it turns out some paperwork went wrong, none of yours I can assure you. But you have been placed in the wrong class and will be immediately transferred to Ms. Bustier's class." He says as he smiles.  
"WHAT?!" I yell. "But I'm perfectly fine in my normal classes! I have a friend in my classes!" I'm yelling out reasons in an attempt to stay in the same class as Marc.  
"I'm sorry miss, but this is how it is. After lunch you will head to Ms. Bustier's class. Dismissed." He leaves no room for argument as he escorts me out. As I'm walking down the stairs, I see Marinette running out of her classroom.  
"Hey, Marinette! Wait up!" I call after her. She stops and looks around before spotting me running down the stairs.  
"Oh, hey Nikki." Marinette says when I catch up to her. "What's up?"  
"Well, I'm being transferred to Ms. Bustier's class. That leaves me and Marc in classes that we don't have friends." I explain.  
"Um, I'm in Ms. Bustier's class." Marinette points out.  
"Oh come on! Marc going to be without friends in like all his classes and I'll be chilling with you! That's so unfair." I complain.  
"Oh hey there, you must be new. Otherwise you would know what Marinette is truly like." I hear some girl dissing my friend.  
"And you are?" I coldly ask as I turn around.  
"Someone who's trying to help. I'm Lila." She claims.  
"Never heard of you." I deadpan. "I'm friends with Prince Ali, I stayed at his palace during the events of Hero's Day." Lila tries again.  
"Wasn't Prince Ali in the USA during the time? What kind of friend invites someone over but isn't even home?" I reason. "Marinette, I'm going home for lunch, you wanna come or are we meeting in the art room?" I ask her.  
"I'm going home for lunch, see you later." She waves at me before leaving. I walk out of the school before heading towards my place. When I take my key out of my pocket, I see Marc and Nathaniel out of the corner of my eye. They're on their little "hangout" as Marc called it, I'm totally calling it a date. As I make my way to the kitchen, there's a resounding boom from outside. Confused I make my way to the window, and upon looking out, I see Nathaniel helping out an old man while Marc is holding on to his arm and a girl running towards the chaos with a phone in her hand before I leave my post at the window to open my door.  
"Marc! Nathaniel! Get in here! Bring the old guy too!" I yell out gesturing for them to come here. They spot me and hurry along into my place. I take example from the girl and grab my phone before running out the door.  
"Nikki! Where are going?" I hear Marc call out before the door slams shut. I'm racing across town, dodging all the wreckage. When I get to the sight of the fight, I move to the side of the street and start recording. I get only a few minutes of video before noticing a giant shadow quickly moving across the ground. When I look up I notice that it's car, coming right for me!  
"WHAH!" I pick myself off the ground and run. It's only after Ladybug calls out Miraculous Ladybug and a swarm of ladybugs place my phone in my hand that I realized I had dropped it in my haste to save my butt.  
"Nikki! Nikki where are you?" I hear Marc calling out for me, he's probably worried out of mind.  
"Here! I'm here and in one piece!" I call back before running towards his voice. When I see him, I pick up the pace until I'm right there, hugging him as if the world would end if I let go. He's holding me just as tight.  
"Marc did you find her? Oh." I hear Nathaniel walking up to us.  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." I claim as pull away from Marc. "I just dropped my phone when trying to avoid death by thrown car." They both stare at me as I realized I should not have said that.  
"Why did you even run out there?" Nathaniel asks. "And death by thrown car!?"  
"I made a blog called Chat's Chat, that was the first akuma since I arrived or even made the blog. You can't tell anyone. Oh, and the akuma threw a car that came right at me." I explained all. "Anyway, I'm going to go back home now, I need some lunch."

~~Meanwhile~~

"It seems Rena Rouge is not fit to fully wield a Miraculous. But perhaps that young boy from earlier is worthy, and I believe that girl would make a great holder too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/undertalefan201/art/Mask-780142252  
> I finally managed to get something in here so you can see the basic shape and color of Nikki's mask. Just paste the link in the search bar.


	4. Your Telling Me to Cosplay As a Fox?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to the part where they transform for the first time. Also Nathaniel's a little upset about Nikki joining his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the art room number in the first chapter so it is the proper room number, I didn't know it had an actual number. Also, I thought about changing the timeline some so if you're new to this fic, don't worry, I'm about to explain and you don't need to know what the last chapter note said. So it's been about a month since Marc and Nathaniel teamed up to create a comic book, they published their first one a week after Marc was akumatized. They've published three comics in total.  
> Also working on getting a pic of Nikki up, she wears a maroon tank top with black yoga pants and black & white converses. If you wish to see the color of her hair and shirt just copy the link, it's the middle one and the one to the left of the middle one.  
> https://www.schemecolor.com/light-red-to-dark-red-color-palette.php

'Oh you've got to be kidding me.' was the first thought that popped into my head when Ms. Bustier announced that Nikki would be joining our class. I mean really, did she have to join our class? I was perfectly content without having to see her all day but now I have to.  
"Now then, why don't you introduce yourself and then take your seat." Ms. Bustier tells her.  
"Okay, well I'm Nikki, I enjoy listening to music, and Marc Anciel was the first friend I made here in Paris!" Nikki sprouts out information that I really don't care about.  
"Hi Nikki!" Everyone greets her and she smiles before walking up to her seat, which, unfortunately was close to mine. When she sits down, Ms. Bustier starts her lesson and Nikki pulls out her phone. From what I can see, she's texting Marc, for reasons unknown to me. I shrug off this weird feeling rising inside me and concentrate on making my artwork as perfect as possible for the comic. Just as I finish the final stroke on Reverser, the bell rings and startles me badly. I was lucky enough that I didn't mess up on my drawing. As I put my stuff away, I glance over and notice Nikki and Marinette had disappeared even though the bell had just rung. I shrugged it off and shouldered my bag before making my way out the door, avoiding everyone as they made their way over to Lila.  
"I'm so sorry that I left you alone with that she-devil!" I hear Nikki apologizing to someone.  
"Nikki it's fine, it clearly wasn't your fault that you had to switch classes. Class is just going to be boring again but I'll just use the time to write the comic storylines." I hear Marc reassuring her. "Also, look what I got you." He reaches into his bag and pulls out two of our comic books. Nikki squeals in excitement and nearly knocks Marc over when she hugs him.  
"You are the best! The absolute best!" Nikki declares before grabbing the comics and heading off to the art room.  
"Hey Marc, who's the she-devil Nikki was talking about?" I ask. walking up to him. He jumps a little, before calming down when he realizes it's me.  
"H-hey Nathaniel. Nikki was just talking about Ms. Mendeleiev, my teacher." He explains.  
"Ugh, she definitely deserves that nickname. I only have her for science and even then that's way too much for me. How does Nikki even know her?" I question.  
"We were in the same class and we sat on the same row. We would sit in the back so she wouldn't see or hear us." He states before starting off towards the art room.  
"I sit in the back row in my class too! I'm able to hide behind a really tall kid so I can work on my art. I say, excited we have something as small as that in common."  
"The art room's closed today guys." Nikki states as she comes up to us. "Oh well, now I don't have an excuse not to upload the video I got earlier. See you tomorrow Marc!" Nikki bides him goodbye before heading down the stairs and leaving.  
"Oh, looks like we'll have meet up tomorrow to work on the comic." Marc dejectedly says.  
"What if we go to my place? My mom won't mind you coming over." I suggest, hoping to wipe the frown from Marc's face.  
"No, my parents wanted me to come home after all my school activities were finished. Sorry Nathaniel." He explains.  
"It's fine Marc, I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask, slightly disappointed.  
"Yeah, definitely. See you Nathaniel." Marc says goodbye before we split up and go home. On my way home I can't stop thinking about how sad Marc looked when he found out we couldn't hang out together. I never wanted to see him like that again, and I was confused on why I had such a strong desire to make sure he was always smiling.  
"Hey sweetie, how was school?" My mom asked from the kitchen, I hadn't even noticed that I'd arrived home.  
"It was okay, the art room was closed after school so I wasn't able to work on the comic with Marc." I tell her as I head off to my room.  
"That's too bad, I'll call you when dinner's ready okay?" I hear her as I take off my shoes and bag.  
"Okay Mom." I close the door before grabbing my sketchbook from my bag. When I turn to place it on my desk though, I notice a little box. "What the..?" I pick it up and examine it before opening it. There's a bright orb of light that lifts up from the box and turns into a small flying fox. "What on earth on you!?" I yell, dropping the box and sketchbook.  
"I am a kwami, I give people superpowers and the ability to fight evil! All you need to do is put on the miraculous and say the magic words and you'll be a superhero like Ladybug and Chat Noir." The creature says.  
"I'm dreaming, I fell asleep in class and now having a crazy dream. Yeah that's it." I reassure myself.  
"This isn't a dream, this is real Nathaniel. Now, all you have to do is say Trixx, let's pounce and then you'll transform. You'll be able to use Mirage to create illusions and then transform back after five minutes." Trixx, as I now know him, states. I stare at him before picking up the necklace and fastening it around my neck.  
"Alright then, can't hurt to try it. Trixx, let's pounce." All of a sudden, I'm surrounded by orange light and I can feel some sort of tight material replacing my clothes. When it's down, I turn to face my mirror and see that I'm wearing a fox outfit. It looks similar to Rena Rouge's, except I have a fluffy tail and fur around my neck. The miraculous peeks out from underneath the fur and the white belly is shorter then Rena's was. I glance towards my head and notice my ears were in the same fashion as Chat Noir's, except mine were orange, and the tip of my bangs was dyed white. "Okay then, let's try this suit out." I leap out my window and take off onto the rooftops. I'm nervous at first, but then start to enjoy the ability to easily move from place to place without the fear of falling.  
"Look out!" I hear someone screaming before I turn around and get knocked over by a chick in a bunny suit. "Ow."  
"You're telling me. What were you even doing?" I ask as we stand up. I'm able to get a good look at her, her suit is completely white, save for a black choker, and her top cuts off at the shoulders before continuing as long white fingerless gloves. Her hair was a fiery red that appeared to fade to white to form her ears that stuck up from her ponytail.  
"I was trying to come over and say hi. I didn't know I could clear three rooftops at once." She explains. "Wait, where's my weapon? I had on me, oh there it is." She picks up a jump rope and slings it around her waist. Well, I least I know this isn't a dream. The bunny herself let me know when she knocked me to the ground.  
"I didn't know Hawkmoth could make two akumas at once without increasing his power m'lady." I hear a voice say that I recognize as Chat Noir. This is so cool, Chat Noir is here and I can talk to him, wait a minute did he say two akumas?!  
"We're not akumas, at least I'm not. I'm a miraculous holder I swear." I hold my hands up in the universal surrender pose.  
"Well I'm not an akuma, I have a miraculous too. Oh, and a kwami named Fluff who likes grapes." Bunny girl says.  
"Ok, bunny girl isn't an akuma. If the fox can correctly name his kwami, then he isn't an akuma either." Ladybug explains. I'm internally freaking out now, because who wouldn't freak out when their idol is in front of you?  
"Trixx, my kwami's name is Trixx. He told me how to transform and that my special power is called Mirage." I state. Ladybug looks at Chat and she nods. My eyes widen as I realize something. "He never told me how to detransform!"  
"Fluff told me that my detransformation phrase was the opposite of my transformation phrase, ears up." Bunny girl offers.  
"Thanks, also what's your name? It's getting annoying to call you bunny girl." I ask.  
"Call me Usagi, Usagi Shiro. That's Japanese for white rabbit." She supplies. "What's yours?"  
"Um, call me Renard Rouge. It's the best I can come up." I say.  
"I'll nickname you Kitsune." Usagi exclaims. "And since Ladybug and Chat Noir are partners, so are we!" She sticks out her hand to shake. I accept and soon Ladybug and Chat come over from their little talk and properly welcome us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had started on this a while ago and then lost the few sentences I had wrote and it kinda demotivated me, sorry everyone.  
> Also I took heavy inspiration for Nathaniel's fox design from Fire Fox and Rena Rouge. Renard is french for fox and Kitsune is Japanese for fox. I took inspiration for Usagi's weapon and miraculous from the story Troisième Troubles which is on this site. I just changed the color but that's where those two ideas came from.  
> I decided to stick with the canon transformation phrase and came up with settle down as the detransformation phrase.


	5. The One Where Adrien Gets Lectured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette actually gets to school on time and Nikki yells at Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this and the next chapter was supposed to be one, but about 3 google doc pages later I was at a point where it wouldn't work if I kept going.  
> I finished the pic of Nikki but I'm having technical difficulties so you'll have to wait a bit longer. Also working on a pic of Renard Rouge.

I groan as a wave of pink washes over me. Tikki zips up to my face.  
“Why the long face Marinette? Aren’t you happy that you have more help?” Tikki asks.  
“Because I have no idea if they’re trustworthy! I’m especially worried about the fox, what if this just another trick like Volpina?” I reply.  
“Master Fu gave out those Miraculous for a reason Marinette, just because the fox isn’t with Alya doesn’t mean they’re not trustworthy.” Tikki reassures me.  
“Oh no, Alya! She’s gonna be so upset when she finds out about the fox miraculous being given to someone else! But, is it bad that I’m relieved that I don’t have to give it to her anymore?” I feel guilty now, and wonder if this makes me a bad person.  
“Of course not! Alya hurt you Marinette, and it’s completely fine if you don’t trust her to always have your back.” Tikki explains before she kisses my forehead. “Now get some sleep, you have school tomorrow and you don’t want to be too late.” She giggles and I climb into bed after changing into my pjs.  
Goodnight Marinette.”  
“Goodnight Tikki.” I pull the covers over me and go to sleep.  
“Marinette get up! You’re going to be late!” Tikki voice pierces through the air. I shoot upright and scramble out of bed.  
“Why didn’t you get me up earlier Tikki?!” I cry out as I’m struggling to put my pants on. “I only have...” I check the time on my phone. “An hour?! You made think I was late on purpose Tikki!”  
“It worked didn’t it? Maybe I should do this every morning.” She giggles to herself and I glare at her. I manage to finally get my pants on and then I sit at my vanity to apply my makeup. I have to admit, it feels nice to sit and not rush to get ready. After doing my makeup, I make my way downstairs where Mama has breakfast ready.  
“Marinette, you’re up early. This is such a nice surprise, why don’t you join me for breakfast.” Is me getting up early really a big surprise?  
“That sounds nice Mama, is Papa joining us?” I’m curious of his whereabouts, if he wasn’t here he was most likely in the bakery.  
“No, he’s working in the bakery. I’ll be joining him shortly.” She responds and the answer doesn’t surprise me. We chat as we eat before Mama has to help Papa in the bakery. I return to my room to finish getting ready and making sure I have all my things for school. Tikki zips into my purse and I head down to the bakery to say goodbye to my parents.  
“Bye Papa.” I stand on tiptoes and reach up to kiss his cheek.  
“Bye Marinette, have a good day at school.” Papa calls back to me as I enter the front of the store.  
“Hey Marinette! I didn’t know you’re parents ran this bakery.” I see Nikki at the front of the line. “I should’ve figured that out since you and your mom have the same beautiful hair color.”  
“I didn’t know you came here.” It didn’t surprise me that I didn’t know this, given that I’m rushing out the door last minute and that Nikki is still new to Paris.  
“I saw it on my way to school and decided to stop by. The chocolate filled croissants are the best!” Nikki ecstatically explains, which makes Mama chuckle.  
“Well then, since you’re a friend of Marinette you don’t pay for these.” Mama insists, giving Nikki her box.  
“Well, since you’re insisting.” Nikki says before putting the money she had out into the tip jar. “I guess I’ll just have to tip you for making such good pastries. Wanna walk to school together Marinette?”  
“Sure Nikki. By Mama!” As I walk out the door with Nikki I can hear Mama saying goodbye back. The walk to school is pleasant and I get to know a little more about Nikki.  
“No way, you were in one of Clara Nightingale’s music video?! That’s amazing! Which one?” Nikki gushed when she finds out I was in a music video.  
“It was the one honoring Ladybug and Chat Noir, I’m surprised you haven’t seen it.” I pulled up the video and handed my phone to her. She takes it and starts to watch it. I hear the song start to repeat on this one spot. “What are you doing?”  
“I think Marc is in this video. Is this him, I really can’t tell with the hood pulled over the face.” She shows me who she’s talking about.  
“I think that might be him, you should ask him about it at school.”  
“You mean the place we’re at right now?” I look and it turns out that we were at school. When we head in, it appears that the people from our class that are here are gathered around Lila. I see Adrien is standing off to the side. “Here.” Nikki gives me my phone and digs out two croissants. “Give these to Adrien, it’s a good conversation starter. Heaven knows you need one.” She explains.  
“Thanks, I think I see Marc sitting with Nathaniel on the stairs.” Nikki whips around and spots Marc.  
“Marc! My cinnamon roll! I have a question for you!” She calls out as she runs over with her pastries. Everyone stares at her before Lila recaptures her group’s attention. I walk over to Adrien.  
“H-hey Adrien. C-croissants got you, I mean, I got you croissants!” I manage to blurt out before shoving them towards him. “Here!” He smiles brightly at me before taking them.  
“Thanks Marinette, you’re the best.” He takes a bite out of one and his face lights up before he tries to shove as much as he can into his mouth. “Man, these are really good. I would kill to get have these everyday.”  
“I could bring you some!” I say without thinking.  
“Really?” His face looks hopeful.  
“Yeah, it wouldn’t be a problem since I live in a bakery.” Now I have to be on time, otherwise Adrien wouldn’t get his croissants.  
“Adrien!” Oh, this witch again. “You’ll never guess what I was doing last night!” Lila calls out, her voice loud and clear. Everyone seems to stop and look at her.  
“Hey Lila.” Adrien politely says back, even though it sounds a little strained to me.  
“I was just telling everyone how Ladybug was hanging out with me last night, since we’re besties” Liar, I was trying to figure out if there was an akuma last night, there was no way I was ever going to be hanging out with her. There was a loud scoff that seemingly echoed throughout the building. Lila turns to see Nikki is unimpressed. “Are you doubting me?”  
“Yeah, it just seems really unlikely that Ladybug was hanging out with someone like you.” Nikki says.  
“What do you mean by, ‘someone like me’?” Lila asks, her voice pitched to sound upset.  
“I just mean that it would be really stupid for Ladybug to hang out with a civilian. What if Hawk Moth catches wind of it and tries to go after you?” Nikki’s eyes are opened wide and she a little pout on her face, looking very concerned about Lila.  
“Oh, she wasn’t in costume so you don’t have to worry about that.” Lila claims.  
“Then why did you say you hung out with Ladybug then? Cause Ladybug and her secret identity are two different people, right?” Nikki shoots back. Lila looks worried for a second and she opens her mouth, but the bell interrupts before she could talk. It sends everyone off in separate directions, so Adrien and I make our way over to Nikki, who is talking to Marc.  
“Did you really have to do that?” Adrien wondered. Marc and Nathaniel exchange a look before they both head up the stairs.  
“Do what? Question her ridiculous story? Clearly no one else was going to so I did it for them. It’s obvious that something’s up with her story.” Nikki retorts back.  
“Lila lies about a lot of things, but you don’t have to call her out.” Adrien explains. “The best thing to do is nothing at all since she’s not hurting anyone.”  
“Do nothing? Not hurting anyone? She could ruin Ladybug’s reputation, she’s already ruined the LadyBlog, although Alya did that to herself, and lies do hurt people. Have you heard what Lila’s said about Marinette? She claims that Marinette is a horrible person who doesn’t care about her classmates and does all sorts of crazy things just for attention. I’ve only known Marinette for a week but it feels like I’m the only person in this entire school who knows what Marinette is really like. Heck, I’m surprised Marinette hasn’t been akumatized yet! I’ve heard she was your ‘Everyday Ladybug’, yet everyone turns on her the second some new chick opens her stupid, little, mouth. You’ve done the same, standing there, knowing that she’s lying, yet saying nothing. You’re about as bad as Lila, Agreste. Maybe one day you’ll get a clue and actually figure stuff out, you oblivious child.” Nikki rants before she grabs my hand and pulls me to class.  
“Don’t you think you were a bit harsh Nikki?” I ask, stumbling along.  
“No, what he needed was brutal honesty and I gave it to him. Maybe he’ll actually get it through his thick head that you’re hurting from these lies.” Nikki explains, stopping outside the classroom door. I stop to think about what she said to Adrien, about how Lila was hurting the LadyBlog.  
“You’re right, Nikki. Lila needs to be stopped. How do we do that?” Nikki gives a Cheshire Cat grin in response.


	6. Redecorating With a Side of Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki and Marinette hang out at Marinette's place and hatch a plan. Redecorating also happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I was listening mostly to Wolf in Sheep's Clothing while writing the rant in the last chapter. The song really describes Lila, you should go check it out.

We make our way back to Marinette’s place after school. Her parents greet us as we walk through the door.  
“Hello Mama, Papa. Is it okay if Nikki hangs out for a while?”  
“Of course it is Marinette, we’ll bring some snacks up in a bit.” Mr. Dupain says, pulling bread out of the oven. Marinette’s face lights up, making her look even cuter.  
“Thanks Papa!” She leads me up the flights of stairs into her room.  
“Wow, it’s very pink.” I state as my eyes take in the soft pink of her room.  
“Yeah, but I love it even if it is a little childish.” Marinette defends.  
“It’s very you.” I proclaim before sitting on her chaise. “Now, about Lila. Spill, tell me everything that she’s said or done. Marinette nods before launching into her story. It starts from when Lila first arrives to school and ends with Lila comes back to school. “So that’s everything, right?” Marinette gets a sort of panicked look in her eyes.  
“Yup.” She states. I lean forward.  
“Everything? Every little thing you can remember?” She looks even more panicked now. “I just want to double check, I can’t properly help you if I don't know everything.”  
“I followed Adrien to the park!” She blurts out. I blink and lean back. “I heard Lila and Adrien talking in the library, I saw her take a book from Adrien. When she meet up him in the park, she told him she was a descendant of the fox superhero. She said Ladybug wasn’t as good as the other heroes. Then Ladybug showed up and told Lila off for lying and that they weren’t friends right in front of Adrien.” She explains.  
“Well, we can use that. But that’s only if Ladybug or Adrien could back you up, otherwise Lila could claim you were lying. Or Alya would ask for proof. It’s just better to be prepared for a situation like that.” I narrow my eyes and put my hand on my chin.  
“I think I can get Ladybug, but I seriously doubt Adrien would do an interview.” The trapdoor opens and up comes Mr. Dupain’s upper half.  
“Hello girls, I brought some croissants up. Sabine said you like the chocolate filled ones Nikki.”  
“Thanks Mr. Dupain/Papa!” Me and Marinette chime out. He smiles and hands the plate to Marinette before heading back down. I pull out my phone from my messenger bag.  
“So, where should we film?” I wondered, looking around the very recognizable room. “If I’m going to keep the secret of me running the blog, then we have to be careful where we film. Otherwise people are going figure out I put out the videos and Lila might come after me.”  
“Oh! My balcony has a brick wall, I could stand in front of that.” She suggests. I nod and follow her up to her balcony. I glance at the wall before nodding.  
“This works perfect Marinette. Let me get my mask, I wanna try it out.” I scramble back down to my bag to take out my mask and a black leather jacket before going back up to Marinette and put on the garments.  
“Wow Nikki, that jacket looks great on you! Where’d you get?” She questions. I can feel tears start to well up. Marinette seems to notice and starts to sputter out apologies.  
“It’s fine, it belonged to my dad. He gave it to me a couple of months ago.” I wipe the unspilled tears away. “So why don’t you stand against the brick wall, and repeat what you saw in the park.” Marinette thankfully drops the subject and stands against the wall. I hold my phone horizontally and hit the record button. “So could you please state your name for all of my hatchlings?” She makes a confused look and tilts her head to the side.  
“Hatchlings?”  
“Oh, that’s what I call my followers.” She straightens her head and nods.  
“Got it. Well, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She states loud and clear.  
“Can you please explain why you contacted me saying you had information about Ladybug and Lila Rossi?” She nods and launches into the story she told before, omitting the fact she followed Adrien. At the end of it, I thank her for the information, and hit the stop button. “So, did you follow Adrien to the park cause you got a huge crush on him?” She freaks out as face goes red.  
“Your phone-the recording-video!” She stutters out, pointing at my phone. I laugh and take off my mask.  
“I stopped the video already. But seriously, your crush on Adrien is a bit obsessive.” I head down the trapdoor and point at all the photos of him. “I mean, most of them are of him. And at least you don’t have a schedule of his day.” I smack my hand against one of the beams and this giant schedule thing falls down. I look down at it and then to Marinette. “Now that’s a little creepy.” She sighs and drops on the bed next to me.  
“Maybe I should get rid of it all.” She starts to take down some of the photos. I grab her wrist and she looks at me.  
“You don’t need to get rid of all of it, just tone down on the photos and for goodness’s sake, get rid of the schedule.” She smiles at me and starts to pick out her favorite while I put ones she took down into a binder called “Fashion”. We both shred the schedule and throw the pieces away. Once we finished, I took a picture of her room. She raises an eyebrow at me. “Just in case Lila tries to embarrass you with that.” She nods in understanding. I sit down next to the croissants and put one in my mouth.  
“So…” Marinette sits down across from me. “What do think of Marc and Nathaniel?” She has a sly little smile on her face. I swallow my bite.  
“I think they should get together already, but my gosh they are so oblivious! Nathaniel totally has a crush on Marc, I saw the way he looked at me when I hugged him after that akuma attack. He was so jealous. Also don’t tell anyone, but I looked in Marc's notebook and saw that he wrote a small story about Reverser and Mightillustrator and they confessed and then they kissed!” Marinette let out a squeal. “I know! I told Marc about it and his face turned so red. I think it got even redder when I told him they were my OTP!” I gushed and place my hands on my cheek as I rock back and forth.  
“What does OTP mean?” I stop my rocking and stare at her. “What?” I instantly get on my phone and look up OTP, cinnamon roll, and smol bean.  
“OTP in short, means ‘One True Pairing.” She nods in understanding. “Cinnamon roll is a person perceived as good, gentle and kind, often someone who undergoes emotional suffering.” Marinette opens her mouth, but I cut her off with “Smol bean is someone who is petite but precious.”  
“Why did you tell me all that?” She questions me.  
“Because I’m most likely going to call Marc a smol bean or cinnamon roll and so you’re not confused when I do.” She nods and then we continue to talk about Marc and Nathaniel while eating the croissants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Marinette is too busy to be reading fanfic so that's why she doesn't know about those terms. Also, you get a little hint about Nikki's backstory. Don't worry, you'll get more.  
> I'm thinking of doing an oneshot book about Marc and Nathaniel, would you guys want to read something like that? I already have a couple ideas and I would include the other oneshot I wrote before, so yes, Nikki would be a character in it.


	7. Into the Voyd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi Shiro and Renard Rouge fight their first akuma battle and Nikki interviews the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have pictures now!  
> Pic of Nikki: https://www.deviantart.com/undertalefan201/art/Nikki-791380903  
> Pic of Renard Rouge (just imagine that his tail is fluffy): https://www.deviantart.com/undertalefan201/art/Renard-Rouge-792814161  
> Pic of Usagi Shiro: https://www.deviantart.com/undertalefan201/art/Usagi-793266488

“And....done!” I click the save button and close the program, leaving my video of Marinette polished and ready for the big finale. I stretch while making my way to kitchen, where Fluff was eating her grapes. I still can’t believe that I tried smacking her out of the air with my shoe just a day ago.  
“Hello Nikki! Did you finish whatever you were working on?” I nod and pluck a grape off the cluster. “Can you explain what your plan is exactly?” I smile at her.  
“Sure. The plan is to disprove all of Lila’s lies at once, with proof. But, I have no idea how to get in contact with Jagged Stone and Prince Ali.” I frown before scooping up Fluff and the grapes, “C’mon, let’s see what’s on TV.” I plop myself down and situate us before grabbing the remote. I mindlessly flip through the channels and settle on the news channel. I get there in time to see the start of a breaking news announcement.  
“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news! Nadja Chamack here, it’s been reported that an Akuma is running loose with the power to create portals to random places. Citizens are advised to stay inside and wait for the heroes of Paris to take care of it.” I glance at Fluff, who swallows the grape in her mouth and nods.  
“Fluff, ears up!” I feel the magic covering my body and when it’s done, I head to my bedroom, grab my phone and mask, then exit out of the trapdoor to the roof. Spotting the brightly lit portals, I follow them before stopping a few rooftops over from where the other heroes were. I set the phone down in a spot so it could record the battle. After setting up, I quietly backtrack before taking a different route back. “What do we now?” I ask when I land, startling Renard/Kitsune.  
“Well, usually we try to figure out the object where the akuma is hiding and break it so I can capture said akuma.” Ladybug explains.  
“That’s purr-actically common knowledge.” Chat Noir proclaims. I snort.  
“Well how was I supposed to know if there’s some secret thing you guys do before battles?” I snap back.  
“She has a fair point Chat, they’re new to this and we have to show them the ropes. We’ll have to discuss that later though, we need to stop Voyd.” Ladybug agrees before grabbing her yo-yo.  
“Of course M’Lady! In fact, why don’t we make it a date Bugaboo?” I narrow my eyes and glance at Chat Noir.  
“Do you always flirt at the wrong time?” Chat Noir presses his lips together and rolls his eyes.  
“He always does that, no matter what the situation is.” She turns to Chat, “I’ve told you before Chat, I like someone else so please stop flirting with me, especially during fights. I don’t mind the puns, but please focus on the Akumas instead of flirting with me.” Chat Noir scowls before the Akuma spots us and starts to speak.  
“Ladybug, Chat Noir, newbies! Give me your Miraculous!”  
“I’d rather not, I’ve only had this for a day, but I’m already attached.” Kitsune, who hasn’t said anything yet, suddenly sasses the Akuma. The look on Voyd’s face is priceless, and soon I’m giggling.  
“You think that’s funny?! Let’s see how much you like it when I get your Miraculous!” She screams before opening and closing multiple portals.  
“Move!” I hear Ladybug command before she leaps off the roof. I follow her lead and start jumping to different rooftops.  
“Ladybug, the only thing I think the akuma is in, are the goggles on her head!” I hear Kitsune call out. I duck behind a chimney and take a look at Voyd. The only thing out of place is the goggles, as the rest of her outfit is a green and blue bodysuit with a mask that fits the theme.  
“How on earth do we get close enough to grab it?” I hear Chat asking from the rooftop next to me.  
“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug swings her yo-yo upward and produces “Baby powder?”  
“Oh, good. Now we’ll be prepared for babysitting.” I retort before a portal appears underneath my feet. I let out a shriek as I’m then ping-ponged from portal to portal. Thankfully it stops when Voyd’s attention is diverted by Kitsune smacking her with his flute. He books it over to me and we hide again.  
“Thanks for that Kitsune.” He looks confused before realizing I was talking to him.  
“You’re welcome, not used to that nickname.” He frowns at his flute. “I’m surprised this didn’t break or even bend.” Ladybug and Chat both leap over to us.  
“Well, maybe you’re meant to be backup, since your weapon is a flute that makes illusions.” I suggest.  
“Good thinking Usagi, but for now, the plan is to have Renard make multiple illusions of you, while Chat and his illusions hold the baby powder. Chat will break the container once Voyd is close enough and one of you two will grab the goggles.” Ladybug commands.  
“Got it, you think you’re feline up to this Usagi?” Chat takes the baby powder from Ladybug, while Kitsune readies his flute.  
“Mirage!” He plays the flute and a ball of light appears at the end. When he stops playing, he slams the end of the flute on the ground which causes the ball of light to break and creates the illusions. After it’s all over there are five Chat Noirs and four of myself that I can see. Kitsune looks surprised. “I did not think I could do this.”  
“Found you!” Voyd yells before stopping and looking at all of us in confusion. I take the opportunity to move.  
“Scatter!” And everyone, including the clones move. I pass by many Chats and myself before falling into another portal. As I’m being flung from portal to portal, I notice many other clones are getting the same treatment. There’s not much to do but wait at this point, but I attempt to get out of the portal loop.  
“Cataclysm!” Chat yells and the portals stop opening. I look over and Voyd is stumbling back and swinging a hand in an attempt to hit Chat. She’s using the other to wipe the baby powder off her face.  
“Bunny Boost!” I feel the magic settle in my feet, empowering them. I take full advantage of this and jump toward Voyd, getting there quickly and managing to grab the goggles. Not stopping, I turn back and rush over to Ladybug, who breaks the goggles and purifies the akuma. “I gotta go, used my special and all that.” Ladybug nods before going over to the victim. I rush over to where my phone is and quietly detransform. I put the mask on before picking up my phone.  
“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug throws some of the baby powder up into the air and the ladybugs fix all the damage. She leaves the victim to Chat since he has the longest time and flies over my head.  
“Ladybug! Quick question!” She stops on the next rooftop over and looks at me.  
“Where you always on that roof?” I crack a smile.  
“Yup! Stayed right here, out of the way!” That was a lie, but she doesn’t need to know that.  
“Well, thank you for keeping yourself safe. Now, what was that question?”  
“I was wondering, and other people will as well, are the two other permanent, or are they like Rena Rouge and Carapace?” Her expression becomes guarded after that.  
“They are both permanent members, they both received their Miraculous the same way Chat and I did. In fact, we both found out about it last night. I hope that answered your question, er.."  
“Nix, Also can I get an interview with everyone later?” Her earrings let out loud beeps.  
“Nix. I’m free at eight tonight, I’ll see if everyone else can come.” I give my address and with that, she leaps away. After that, I stop the video and climb down. I hurry back home only to stop at my front door.  
“You have to be kidding me!” I jiggle the knob before slamming my head against the door.  
“I could unlock it, but I’m out of energy.” Fluff weakly says from my ponytail.  
‘It’s okay Fluff, I’ll just see if Kevin is here.” Kevin is the manager/doorman of our apartment complex. He keeps a spare key of everyone’s apartment for emergencies. I make my way back down and enter the management building. “Kevin! I locked myself out!” Kevin sighs before making his way to the back and grabbing the key. I follow him up to my apartment where he unlocks the door before turning right around. “Thank you! I’ll try not to do this again.” Kevin merely waves a hand before he’s out of sight. When we get inside, Fluff manages to make her way to the grapes while I head straight to my room. I open the editing program, upload the video I took, and get to work. I cut the video down so it highlights Kitsune and I fighting, and include the part where Ladybug confirms we were permanent members. Once I save it, I send an email to the news station with the edited video attached. Then, I go to the roof to set up for the interview. I hang a sheet up to serve as a background and ground it with four chairs. Fluff joins me on the roof so I can transform.  
“So when you transform, your weapon will double as a communicator. You can use it as a screen or just a phone, it’s up to you.” Fluff explains before I transform. I take the handles and hold them side by side. A screen slides over them and I’m able to see I have multiple messages. I tap on the app and see it’s a group chat between everyone on the team.  
“Hey guys, anyone doing anything at eight? I promised someone I’d give them an interview and ask if you guys would want to do one.” -LB  
“I’m free M’Lady! Just tell me where to go.” -Chat  
“I guess I could go, I have to get used to talking in front of the camera somehow.” -Renard  
“Sorry guys, I’m busy at eight. I could come over at nine or ten and they could just interview me separately or something.” I send the message, wondering how long it would take for a response.  
“Alright, I’ll bring it up with her. I’ll send you guys the address.” -LB I turn the communicator after that, seeing as it was my place that they were coming to. I detransform and work on homework until I hear thumps on the roof. I stop what I’m doing to grab the rest of the equipment. Once I’ve gathered everything and put on my disguise, I open the hatch so I can stick my head out. I see my teammates gathered by the setup.  
“Hey guys!” They whip around to face me. I put on a confused face. “What happened to the rabbit girl?”  
“Oh, Usagi couldn’t make it at this time. She was willing to come over later though. But everyone else was able to make it!” Ladybug gestures to the two males. “Oh, okay! I’m free later, what would be a good time?” We discuss times and then I inform everyone of the setup. “Let me bring the rest of my stuff over.” I drag a small chair over and set up my phone using a tripod.  
“Quick question, what if there’s a question we don’t know how or want to answer?” Kitsune asks this time.  
“Just say no comment, and if you answer something and then decide you don’t want people knowing, just tell me and I’ll make a note to edit it out.” He nods, satisfied with my answer.  
“Well, I think everyone is ready, er, what was your name again?” Chat tilts his head slightly. I smack my head with my palm.  
“Right, well my name is Nix and fyi, I call my watchers hatchlings cause dragons are my favorite.” Chat smiles.  
“Nice to meet you. Now, how about we get this show on road?”  
“Right.” I start the recording and hold up three fingers to count down. “Hello hatchlings! I’m bringing you info straight from the horse’s mouth itself, the heroes of Paris, including the two newest heroes. Now, most people will want confirmation, is Renard Rouge replacing Rena for good?” Ladybug takes the lead for this question.  
“I wouldn’t say replace, as Rena Rouge was just a temporary hero who we called on. Renard Rouge on the other hand, was selected the same way we were.”  
“And I’m guessing you’re not going to tell us how you were selected, so moving on. Renard Rouge, how did you come up with your name?”  
“Well, I’m not that creative when it comes to making up names, so I just went Renard Rouge because I am a red fox. And no, I did not mean to base my name off of Rena Rouge.” The rest of the interview continued in a similar fashion, me asking questions, some directed at a certain person and some that any of them could answer.  
“Alright guys, that’s all the questions I have. Maybe next time some of my viewers will have questions to ask. But until then, goodbye hatchlings!” I hit the stop button and stood up. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I am satisfied. Was there anything you wanted me to edit out?” They all shake their heads.  
“Great! Uh Ladybug, earlier when I recorded the fight, I got you guys having an argument, I was thinking that you would want that to be cut out of the video.” Her eyes widen.  
“Yes, please cut that out. That was something that should be between only Chat and I. Thank you for telling me and asking me if I wanted that.” I smile.  
“Cool, I’ll edit the videos until Usagi shows up. See you guys another time!” Everyone says their goodbyes before heading off. “Well, all that’s left is to interview myself. Maybe I’ll record myself asking questions, then transform and record myself answering them. That should work, yeah.” And with that, I start the whole process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just used Voyd from Incredibles 2 as the akuma. Her backstory could be she got into bad traffic, which screwed up her day and wished she could just use portals to get places instead.  
> Also, I read Shine a Light on Me. The first chapter has a rant about how no one truly cares about Ladybug's feelings, that no one sees her as a person. I thought they had really good points about how Chat flirts at the wrong times, so I decided that I would incorporate that in. It's just another thing that I going to be fixing during this fanfic. I'll also be going more into how crazy obsessed Marinette is about Adrien, and fixing that as well.


	8. Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need to know for the future of this fic.

First things first, this is not being discontinued or anything. Wanted to get that out there real quick. So this fic will undergo some plot editing regarding the episode Timetagger, but that will happen a little later, as I'm still writing the next chapter and want to complete that. Spoiler, we'll be seeing Chloé. There's also going to be a small removal of dialogue in Chapter 7 as I want to explore a plot I had shut down and the shutdown wasn't the best. The schedule for the updates is that I switch updating between my two books for now, though that may change based on how many requests I get on my oneshot book.  
Thank you for your patience and kudos!


End file.
